With the main emphasis on innovation, the primary objective of this program is to develop highly efficient, fully stereocontrolled, and practical synthetic strategies to complex bioactive targets utilizing readily available silacyclic platforms. Assembled via enantioselective desymmetrization, silacyclopentanes and silacyclohexanes provide new entries into a range of synthetically valuable building blocks found in many natural products of biomedical significance. In addition, appropriately functionalized silacyclic scaffolds will lead to new classes of asymmetric catalysts of broad synthetic utility. Within the proposed four-year grant period, we will concentrate on the following specific objectives: (a) development of new stereoselective transformations utilizing functionalized five- and six-membered silanes; (b) design of a highly convergent synthesis of nystatin A1; (c) development of a fully stereocontrolled synthesis of neodysiherbaine A; (d) development of expeditious route to PF1018; (e) rational design of chiral silicon-based Lewis acid catalysts. Supported by extensive preliminary results, this comprehensive research program is aimed at advancing the state-of-the-art of modern organic synthesis through innovative and efficient use of novel silacycles templates.